


Supernatural

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Confusion, Cussing, F/M, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: You're thinking everything is a bad joke but can this be really a joke ? And how will it end for you ?





	Supernatural

You slowly woke up and something felt different. Somehow wrong. Really wrong.  
This wasn't your bedding. Your eyes shot open and you looked around just to see you weren't in your bedroom anymore.

You were in the bunker from the show you work at as a personal assistant for the actors.

Oh this prank could have only been Misha. Probably with the help of Jared, Jensen and Mark S. They loved playing pranks on you and teamed up for it.

 

But how did they get you here without waking you up ?

 

You decided to get up and look around on the set.   
  
When you went in the library, you saw Misha, standing there with his Castiel costume.  
  
“Hey Misha, what the hell is going on, how did you guys get me over here ?” you asked him as he turned around and looked confused at you.

 

“Who are you and how did you get in here?” he said with his deep Castiel voice and his straight face.

 

“Haha, so funny Misha. Now, where's the rest ? Jensen, Jared and Mark are definitely already laughing there asses off.” you answered him sarcastically, but at the same time getting slightly confused. It wasn't funny what they did.

 

“I don't understand how this is possible. Dean! Sam!” you heard _Misha_ calling, again in his Castiel voice and loud enough that probably the whole set could hear it.

 

He just did that to confuse you, to make you believe that this was real. Right ?

  
You began to doubt when you remembered this one episode of the show.  
The French Mistake. That was the day were Jared and Jensen were totally different and they claimed til today that they don't know what everyone was talking about.

 

So apparently they wanted to confuse you and prank you with that. Misha found it always funny that you didn't exclude that maybe, maybe that really were Sam and Dean on that day.

 

You saw _Jared_ and _Jensen_ storm in with weapons in their hands. They looked real, not like the dummies on set.

 

“What's going on here? Who is this?” _Jensen_ asked.

  
Now it was enough.  
“Guys, really? Stop, it's absolutely not funny anymore!” you called out.

 

_Misha_ cleared his throat. “It seems like that she's come from the other universe. The one you two were in. I can sense that.”  
  


“What's your name?” apparently Sam asked.

 

You decided to play along til you had some sort of proof if this was real or not.

  
“I'm Y/N. So you're Sam, Dean and Castiel?” you said and pointed at everyone of them as you said their names.

 

“How do you know that?” Dean demanded.

 

“Oh, in 'my universe' I work on the crew of the show. I should probably know everything about it.” you stated.

 

Suddenly _Mark_ appeared right in front of your eyes.

  
“Hello boys.” he looked at Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Then his gaze fell on you. “Who's your lovely friend here?” he spoke with his deep voice and accent.   
  
Your heart started beating faster. You always loved the character Crowley but if this was real, he was just standing right in front of you and that had your mind to process now.  
  
“No... you're kidding, right? I'm really in another freaking universe ?” you said shocked, you knew most of their tricks on set and popping up out of nothing wasn't one of them.

 

Sam and Dean really looked confused now and stared shocked at you.

 

“What are we doing now ?” Sam asked in the round.

 

“We could search a way to send you back, I mean we could went back in our universe here, too.” Dean stated and you nod.

 

You needed to sit down, needed to process what was happening.   
  
“Crowley, I hate to ask but could you watch her a little bit so we could work this out? She shouldn't be alone now.” Sam asked him.

 

“I would appreciate to watch over the lovely Lady here.” he said with a grin in your direction and you blushed a little bit.

 

“Oh what the hell.” Dean said annoyed, rolled his eyes and backed off with Sam and Cas.

 

 

When they were out of sight Crowley sat down next to you and made two glasses and a bottle of Craig appear.  
  
“I think you could use this now, darling.” he said and you nodded. He poured some in both glasses.

  
“Thanks” you said, grabbed the glass and took a sip. “It really creeps me out what's happening here right now. I'm not even sure if I really wanna go back, you know ? I don't have much over there except my job.”  
  
“Then stay. Where's the problem ?” he asked you.

 

“The problem is that I have nothing here either and the monsters I like in the show are real. I don't have a place to stay and I can't expect to stay here. I'm a creepy stranger from a different universe who somehow woke up in their home.” you sighed.

 

“I could offer to let you stay with me.” he proposed.

 

You looked at him with wide eyes and raised your eyebrows. “If I sell you my soul or what ?”

 

“No, I had no intention in making a Deal. Unless you want to.” he grinned at you.

 

“My soul isn't worth it just so I can only kiss you once.” you blurted out. Damn, did you really said that out loud?

 

“Oh darling, you don't need to sell your soul if you want to kiss me.” he said and winked at you.  
  
You blinked a few times, a little bit taken aback about his suddenly really obvious flirting. Was he serious or was he making fun of you ?

 

You weren't exactly sure what to answer him now and he must have noticed your little confusion.

 

He took your free hand in his. “I don't want to push you, love, but the offer still stands. What do you say ? A little trip to hell _without_ selling your soul. Maybe you would have some fun shooing around demons.”

 

“Does the offer contains a kiss too ?” you asked, getting a little bit confidence back.

 

“Wouldn't say no to this.” he smirked at you.

 

“Then I would like to make a Deal.” you said with a half smile. “How about I take your offer, a little trip to hell, have some fun, stay in this universe, _keep_ my soul and we both benefit of the kissing ?”

 

“Deal!” and as he said that you both leaned over and started kissing each other, eyes flutter shut. Your arms wander around his neck and his hands on your waist.

 

“Damn, I could get used to this!” you exclaimed with a smile and he grinned at you.

 

 

No five minutes later the boys came back in.  
  


“Hey Y/N, we might have found trail for a way to send you back.” Dean stated.

 

“Sorry for the circumstances, you don't need to search further. I just made a deal and stay.” you laughed out

 

“We let you maybe half an hour alone with her and you let her sell her soul ? You can't be serious ?” Sam asked angry, shooting daggers at Crowley.

 

You stood up and went between their glaring fight.  
“Calm down, I didn't sell my soul. I'm going to hell on my own will and without dying.”

 

You turned your head around a little just to see Crowley looking at his watch.  
“It's time, darling. Let's go and have a nice evening.”   
  
You looked around again, looked at Sam, Dean and Cas and grinned. “Sure we'll see us soon enough again.” You winked at them as you linked your arm with Crowleys and he poofed you out.

 

 

“What the hell was that?” Dean asked but of course you couldn't hear that anymore.

 

You were happy in hell at Crowleys side and maybe it wasn't so bad that you landed in this universe, for whatever reason that might happened.

 


End file.
